gothicseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero
Ancient Prophecies In the ancient times of Jharkedians and shortly after the invocation of the Sleeper, the Orcs have written prophecies, in which the hero was mentioned. He was described as the "Chosen of Innos" or as the "Holy Foe", and was referred to as the one that "will come to ban the Sleeper from this world". Character Originating from the mainland of Myrtana, the hero is a sarcastic, and ironic character, often treating most discussions, even serious ones with irony, giving his conversations a very light feeling of jokes. His Conviction It is known that he hero had been thrown inside the Barrier guiltless, at the order of King Rhobar II. Having been shown by Innos in a dream that the hero is the Chosen One, the king had to imprison him, in order to be certain of this fact, this being the reason of him being sentenced. Biography Inside the Colony Before being thrown inside the Barrier, the hero was locked up for two months, after which his sentence took place. At the time of his conviction, the hero was a young man, around the age of twenty. It is inside the Valley of Mines where the hero meets his friends: Diego, Milten, Lee, Lares, Cor Angar, Gorn and Lester, as well as his mentor Xardas. This also is the period in which he becomes aware of the fact that he became the Chosen of Innos. Following the indications of Xardas, the hero recovers the Uriziel, and defeats the Sleeper, thus destroying the Barrier. The defeat of the Sleeper brought with it, the destruction of the temple in which the ancient demon lied. While all the other convicts were escaping from the valley, the hero remained behind, unconscious, trapped by the rubble. He spent 13 days inside the temple, time in which he had weakened and forgotten much, until his old mentor, Xardas, teleported him out of the temple, and in Khorinis. After the Fall of the Barrier Being teleported out of the temple, the hero finds out from Xardas about the new threats, regarding the Dragons and Raven, after which, again under the indications of his mentor, the hero recovers the Eye of Innos, needed to defeat the Dragons, and also Beliar's Claw (which he can keep or let Saturas destroy it.) and with those items he defeats the Dragons. During his attempts to defeat the Dragons, he finds out about the Halls of Irdorath. Together with some other people (including his friends), he embarks on the Esmeralda, and sets off for the unknown island, where he would defeat the Undead Dragon, Beliar's new avatar. Following these events, he sets off again, this time heading towards the mainland of Myrtana. On the Mainland The hero finds his homeland in ruins, being destroyed by the Orcs. He is still accompanied by his loyal friends Diego, Lester, Gorn and Milten. King Rhobar II has lost the war with the Orcs and has created a shield barrier around Vengard. In these mountainous forests the orcs have enslaved the human kingdom with only a few free humans living in the nearly uninhabitable icy northlands of Nordmar and the southern desert of Varant. Xardas has destroyed the rune magic, leaving the paladins and the Fire Mages without any defence. The hero must now decide whether to join the rebellion and stay true to the deposed human king (Path of Innos), serve the Orcish usurpers in their quest to topple the last remaining human stronghold (path of Beliar) or choose a path that serves his own ends (Path of Adanos). The Return of the Nameless Hero The nameless hero returns to Myrtana because there is a civil war going on between Gorn and Thorus. Gorn has command over Gotha and Faring, Thorus is the leader of Trelis and Montera. In the west the brothers Inog and Anog hold peace together in Silden and Geldern. Lee ,who has killed King Rhobar II, has command over Vengard, Ardea and Cape Dun and thinks that men will eventually get tired of war and that peace will prevail. From the Unknown Lands the nameless hero and Xardas watch how their former friends rage war against each other. Xardas agrees with Lee. The hero disagrees and thinks that a peace between Gorn and Thorus must be forced if there is to be any at all. The hero tries to return to Myrtana but Xardas blocks his path and asks him to listen to reason. A battle follows and the nameless hero walks away. Confused, weakend and dull the nameless hero returns. Now he must regain the trust of the people of Myrtana because the 10.000 years of peace that the hero had promised is broken. Category:Characters